


好猫咪 坏猫咪

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 坏猫咪有九条命，而好猫咪会下地狱
Collections: anonymous





	好猫咪 坏猫咪

“丹尼！天啊…….丹尼你疯了吗！”金发男人的舌头顶住上颚，努力压抑自己急促的喘息。他伸手揪住丹尼浅棕色的头发,手腕上的金属表带蹭过他的太阳穴，男孩抬起头，眼外角眼着起了一片红。

身下啧啧的水声传入耳中，南塞的脸颊开始烧。他的舌头又干又苦，他今晚喝了多少颜色缤纷炫目的酒精饮料，十杯？二十杯？他不知道。起码他没有像托马斯那样每灌下一杯鸡尾酒吃掉边缘点缀的水果就把杯子往身后一扔不是吗？玻璃破碎的声音让那家伙兴奋，他享受着周围漂亮女孩发出的惊叫和尖细的抱怨，他觉得自己像一只强壮的虎鲸，每每跃出水面扬起自己那条黑白相间的肥尾巴往水面上一拍就会有人为他溅起的水花鼓掌。

而南塞只想把他空空的小脑袋按在冰桶里。托马斯，一个不折不扣的attention whore，只要人们的视线离开他一秒钟他就要发疯。他总做一些让南塞难堪的事，而他拿他毫无办法。更不要提每次托马斯只要发现他的尴尬和无措，就恨不得拉上全世界来取笑他。

“托马斯，我恨你，你让咱俩看起来像可悲的处男大学生。”南塞的牙齿狠狠地锉碎嘴里的冰块。“老天，老天，南塞，别这么扫兴”，托马斯搂住他的脖子，混着薄荷味的酒臭喷了南塞一脸：“大律师，我不是坐在你对手席上的那个讨厌鬼，别这么看着我。”他凑得更近了，往南塞的耳廓里喷洒温热的呼吸，用气音小声诱惑着，：“要来点好东西吗，兄弟。”南塞卡着他的脖子把他推开：“你闻起来真的很他妈糟糕，兄弟。”他看着托马斯从香槟色西裤的屁股兜里掏出一个小纸包：他在里面扒拉着，捏出一片深褐色的小药片。南塞皱起了眉毛，他敢肯定这绝不是什么好主意：“这是什么，看起来像猫粮。”“哦，这是给乖猫咪的巧克力豆。”托马斯笑得像个一肚子坏水的尖鼻女巫，那双和南塞一模一样的蓝眼睛眯起来。“你这个蠢货，猫吃巧克力会死……”还不等南塞说完，托马斯就把那片丁点大的药片点在自己舌尖，吻上了南塞喋喋不休的嘴。

药片那层薄薄的糖衣在南塞的嘴里融化，托马斯的舌头像只小胖蛇，无耻地在他的口腔里游走进攻，把那个棕色的小玩意推到他喉咙里。在南塞打算给他舌头放放血，像玩具鳄鱼一样把自己整齐洁白的小牙咬合时，托马斯知趣地从他的嘴里退了出来，发烫的颧骨蹭着南塞的鬓角，他抓住他后脑的头发，让他没法躲闪。托马斯湿润滚烫的唇瓣滑过南塞的脖子：“这玩意能带你上天堂，猫咪。”

我会下地狱的，南塞看着丹尼的脑顶，绝望地吞了吞口水。在胃里发酵了几个小时的酒精变成一团糟糕的气体拱上他的喉头，他想吐，他想呼吸，大口呼吸，他想和人接吻。不过他现在这个样子跟和人激吻半个小时后没什么区别：嘴唇发麻，神志不清，喉咙里发出意义不明的呜咽。

丹尼更加卖力地吞吐着他那根大家伙，被磨得水红的唇瓣小心地包着牙齿，来回卷过南塞性器上面骇人的青筋，丹尼小声地呻吟着，一只手没轻没重地掐着南塞大腿内侧的软肉，另一只手则去揉搓自己身下鼓起的帐篷。从他的嘴唇和南塞性器连接的地方牵出一条断断续续的银线，滴答在南塞被褪到脚腕的昂贵西裤上，形成一滩深色的水渍。

南塞盯着头顶的吊灯，瞳孔在白光的照射下无助地缩紧。他此时就像一条被甩在沙滩上的鱼，浑身都湿透，被汗水沾湿的金发是粘在他脸上的沙粒，绷紧的背部上有他徒劳展开的鱼鳍。他小腹的肌肉无力地抽动着，南塞想起实验室里的透明青蛙，你只要拿冰冷的针刺入它后肢，它就会猛得缩起自己的腿儿。而刺进南塞神经中枢的，是丹尼夹杂着性欲的熊熊妒火。

祸根在前半夜就已经种下。那时他们还在酒吧，托马斯在南塞要给他下巴一拳前越过卡座，跳到舞池里去了，留下南塞一个人坐在沙发上干呕着想把那片东西从喉咙里抠出来。胃袋一阵缩紧，酸水泛上来，他被刺激得一哆嗦。“算了，去他妈的，一点致幻剂而已。我可不想吐在卡座上。”南塞闷闷不乐地劝说自己。他抬起脸，往后捋了捋自己齐肩的蜷曲金发，猛得顿住：“丹尼！！！”对面的酒架下方闪过一个熟悉的身影，见南塞看过来就背过身去钻入人群中了。南塞有点尴尬，他有很不好的预感。“希望他没看见我和他哥哥胡混”，可这明明就是自欺欺人。

丹尼不但看到了，后半夜还脸色阴沉地如幽灵一般出现在他们两个神智不清的大人面前。他一手揪着托马斯的领口，一手卡住南塞的脖子，像教训随地便溺的狗仔一样，把他们两个塞进出租车里。他这一路上都没停止咒骂托马斯，目的是要他绷紧神经，不要吐在人家车上，一直以来都颇为有效，据托马斯之前说：“一听我弟唠叨就脑门发凉，骨头发紧。”丹尼没念南塞一句不好，但南塞就算闭着眼也能感受到丹尼那双幽怨的鹿眼紧盯着他，上面写满了：我对你很失望，于是南塞头一歪，决定装死。

那也不用这样惩罚他吧，南塞双眼通红，咬住下唇。他们现在在丹尼的单人学生宿舍，楼道里还能听见开派对的学生在欢呼鬼叫，偶尔有人把拳头砸在他们的墙上，南塞都会被吓得一抖。托马斯面朝下趴在丹尼的床上，睡得像一个死猪，嘴里喃喃着些什么没人会在意的话。而南塞因为吃了违禁药品，现在浑身脱力地歪倒在椅子上，任由丹尼摆布。

丹尼把嘴里的那根东西吐出来，伸出舌头向南塞展示从舌尖滴答而下的乳白色液体，南塞羞愤地闭上眼睛，本想喝止却因高潮过后声音随身体变得绵软而显得毫无气势：“别…”丹尼跪坐着直起身子，去够南塞的脖颈，他撕咬着南塞的嘴唇，让它们变红变肿。南塞猩红得能滴出血来的唇瓣上挂着他自己的东西，混合着丹尼的唾液。男孩的手不老实地在南塞的腹部游走，溜进扣缝里去抓揉他通过每天坚持锻炼保持得形状良好的胸肌。他并拢修长的手指去夹那两颗小粒，不出所料地听见南塞痛感快感掺半的呻吟。丹尼被他这一声炸得头皮发麻，再也忍不住，捞起南塞软绵绵的腰，将他放倒在床上。南塞一转头就看见旁边托马斯的睡颜，这简直离谱，南塞开始挣扎，却被丹尼用手按住了侧脸。南塞睁大眼睛：他故意的，他就想让我看着他哥。他不禁呜呜地小声抗议，丹尼将他的两条腿合拢，竖起，狠狠地往他屁股上打了一下，南塞瞬间就飙出了眼泪，在耻意的强烈刺激下，腿间的东西也淌着水儿立了起来。丹尼没有停手的打算，劈劈啪啪地在南塞的屁股上烙上自己的指印，他狠狠地揉捏南塞的臀瓣，故意叫他吃痛。他松开按在南塞脑袋上的手，扶着自己的阴茎，插到南塞白嫩的腿根之间开始挺动，又去摸南塞的那根东西，用圆润的指肚在它冠部慢慢地碾。南塞猛得绷紧了身子，头向后仰去，两只手把床单揪得起皱。他的大腿内侧被磨的生疼，丹尼的阳具热得几乎要把他的皮肤烫伤。他看着他好朋友弟弟的阴茎在自己腿间进进出出，那红润饱满的顶端几乎是挑衅般地一下下戳着他的小腹。男人都是视觉动物，就算在这个如此糟糕的情况下，南塞也不得不承认自己被勾得兴致高涨，后面在兴奋地收缩着分泌肠液。丹尼发现了，他的耻毛被南塞后穴流出的水儿打湿一片，他惊叹着轻笑：“哇哦。”南塞忍无可忍，在眼眶里打转许久的泪水流了出来。下一秒他直接嘶哑地呻吟出声，丹尼直接把两根手指捅了进去，在他的肠道里搅动抽插。身旁的托马斯又开始呓语，南塞盯着他颤动的浅色睫毛吓得不轻，心都快从喉咙里跳出来，丹尼明显感觉到自己的手指被突然绞紧，他不耐烦抽了一巴掌金发男人的屁股：“放松点！”南塞混身开始发烫，他紧张地咽着口水，旁边托马斯发出一丁点的响动都能让他紧绷的神经瞬间断线。丹尼挺动的速度更快了，手指也不肯放过他，动作愈发粗暴起来。热潮开始逐渐攀上南塞的脸颊，他无助地喘着粗气，阴茎完全勃起了，紧贴着他的肚皮，红得吓人。快感无数次向他袭来，却总离顶峰差那么一点，他难耐地挺自己的腰，迎合着丹尼的指奸，他已经完全陷入意乱情迷之中了。

他无力地把头歪倒过去。却正好看见托马斯微微睁开的双眼，南塞浑身的血液都凝固了，吓得动弹不得，那双冰蓝色的眼睛直视着他，让他感觉如坠冰窖，但身下却有一股热流涌了上来，在这种极端的情况下，他的后穴痉挛着高潮了，阴茎射出一股股的精液，他对着托马斯在沉睡中如孩童一般无辜的脸，边流泪边无声地张嘴尖叫，脸上绯色一片。丹尼此时也到了顶点，他把阳具从南塞颤抖的腿间抽出，撸动了几下，射在了他哥哥的后背上。

番外（弟弟独白）

我爱我哥，虽然他是个混蛋。

我也爱南塞，虽然他是个受虐狂。

我从小就知道，周围的人多多少少都有点病。好一点的，是我爸那种：强迫症，轻微的酒瘾外加整天做梦。严重一点的，像女明星：焦虑，躁郁症，怕变老，怕没人爱，说话口不对心，伤人伤己。又比如街尾的Ben：暴食，爱管闲事，碎嘴子。再比如隔壁的盖伊：神经衰弱，购物狂，绿帽癖。她老公瑞斯，问题也大大的有：梦游，喜欢收藏爬行动物标本（简直让人无法忍受！）。但是我哥和南塞，呵呵，那是真的没救。

我哥小时候还挺正常的。漂亮小孩，谁都喜欢。去吃Poutine，店员说他一头金发那么靓，给他那份薯条浇双倍的肉汁和奶酪丁。去上老爸给报的机器人编程课，培训老师夸他长得好乖，在他手心里塞好大一把积分币，叮叮当当掉到他脚边。去动物园看周末秀，人形大玩偶捏捏他的溜肩膀，给他戴上一个狮耳头箍，冲他比了个大心：“和你真配小可爱！”

他把这些善意照单全收，什么都不用付出，好处就被人捧着送到他面前。唉，我知道，任谁也忍不住感叹一句：这样的人生，也太容易了吧！我说不嫉妒我哥是假的，但没办法，我也一厢情愿地喜欢他。那句话怎么说的来着，everything comes at a price.真他妈一点没错。热量爆炸的炸土豆，让他的屁股和胸脯在青春期的时候像吹了气的避孕套那样快速臌胀。因为课程积分得来全不费功夫，他不再认真摆弄吱吱叫的机器狗，上课的时候手藏在课桌里，给高年级的漂亮女生发电影台词，顺嘴一提，简直俗不可耐。至于那个头箍，它也罪大恶极，托马斯磨了我爸一个星期，终于如愿以偿地搞到了一整套狮子玩偶套装。为此我记恨了他两年，那是爸用给我攒的恐龙主题生日派对基金买的！

你以为这就完了？命运女神最善于用诡计捉弄他这种人！他穿着那套人造仿真狮子皮到处显摆，结果踩到毛茸茸的长尾巴磕肿了膝盖，被马路牙子撞掉半颗门牙。不好好听课的下场就是他那颗本来就不发达的小脑子开始萎缩，几何代数他学的一塌糊涂，SAT考试里数学给他扯断了后腿，他去不了东海岸的学校，于是心灰意冷，gap了一年去当兵。坏就坏在他去了军队，他那两瓣由无数垃圾食品转化成的大肥屁股勾得他长官两眼发直，他在营队里呆了多少天，屁眼就被Olaf捅了多少次！

没有说Olaf不好的意思。春假的时候托马斯带他回家了。我挺待见他，我爸也挺待见他。毕竟那是Olaf啊，谁的男朋友会每天五点半出去晨跑，回来的时候绕远路买一盒烘焙店新出炉的甜甜圈给你？谁的男朋友会辅导你弟弟做课外作业？（在他的帮助下我成功拿下了摄影一等奖，哈利路亚！）谁的男朋友会每周帮你推两次草坪，送一箱子园艺书给你爸？老天作证，我爸看到那些硬皮书的时候激动得要飙泪，差点说出口的话是：求你千万不要甩了托马斯，他再也找不到你这样好的了。更不要提，他还有一条好乖好乖的狗狗，会帮我们取门口的快递，会趴在爸脚边陪他看电视。但是等爸在沙发上睡着之后雪宝会用爪子踩遥控器偷偷换台，这是我们之间的秘密，我谁也没告诉。

当然缺点也不是没有。我哥的房间在我隔壁，自从我十岁以后我们就分房睡了，因为他那个时候已经青春期，需要一点个人空间解决生理问题。他妈的，问题就在于，他们两个没日没夜地在隔壁做爱。托马斯那个混蛋，爽了也叫，痛了也叫，又爽又痛正中他下怀，他能把嗓子扯哑。他们如胶似漆，而我处境艰难。拜托他们理解一下我，我正是火气旺盛的年纪，一点刺激都能让我有反应，更不要提一场活春宫就在与我床一墙之隔的地方上演得正欢。我恨他们，我只好一边听着我哥叫床的声音一边手淫，我恨自己。更可恶的是，第二天他们两个神采奕奕面色红润，而我萎靡不振，黑眼圈几乎能掉在地上。托马斯毫不知羞地只穿一条内裤在客厅里跑来跑去，被狗玩具硌到脚之后嗷嗷大叫，Olaf取笑他，托马斯去拧他手臂，结果发现都是结实的肌肉，没有多余的脂肪，他气急败坏，和Olaf扭打在一起，最后他俩躺在地毯上气喘吁吁。而在客厅偷吃甜甜圈的我翻了一个白眼：他俩一会儿准得又来一发。

有天晚上我上完厕所，路过我哥他们的房间，只听见床垫的吱吱声，没有托马斯平时叫春的响动。我一下就清醒了，出了一身冷汗，不瞒你说，我脑海里唯一的念头就是：Olaf不会把我哥操晕死过去了吧！人命关天的大事，我怎能坐视不管！我咽咽口水，轻轻转动门把，撑开一条小缝，借着惨淡的月光，我看见我哥趴在Olaf身上，手撑在Olaf蜜色的隆起的胸肌上，他那根作恶多端的屌在Olaf丰满紧实的臀间进进出出，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，这个大烂人，我敢打赌他没带套。Olaf咬住自己的手腕，没有发出一点呻吟，但是他紊乱的抽气声在寂静的房间里显得更加撩人。平时坚毅硬朗的脸上难得露出脆弱动容的神色。他脖子上的筋突出来，性感得要死，我很想知道托马斯是怎么克制住一口咬上去的冲动的。然后我就看见我哥低下头去吸他的奶子，臭流氓！他故意嘬得啵啵响！故意让Olaf难堪！他加快速度耸动，Olaf再也忍不住，他咬不住嘴里的东西，口水从他的嘴角流下来，他被顶得直翻白眼，下意识地把舌头伸出来，喘个不停，小声地求饶。救命啊，他这幅样子也太淫乱了！我哥把Olaf草射之后，把鸡儿抽出来，抓起Olaf的双手，让他拢着奶子，他则在那两个蜜瓜之间抽插，最后他嗯嗯啊啊地射在Olaf的颈窝里，下巴上，嘴里。托马斯这个死人！他果然没带套！我扒在门口，脑子里一片空白，这时我看见一双激光一样的红眼，差点尖叫出声。然后我意识到了什么，变得悲愤交加，这两个禽兽！居然当着雪宝的面搞得起劲！我冲雪宝比了个噤声的动作，溜回了我的房间。这是我们之间的秘密，它谁也没告诉。

唉，这些都是几年前的事了，那个时候大家都很好，我们也没有变成糟糕的大人。托马斯服了一年的役就去了加州，在那里他当上了一个政客的竞选助理。他在西海岸混得风生水起，每天在灯红酒绿之间穿梭，而Olaf还在重复着枯燥的军营生活。他们分开几乎是意料之中的。

说够了我哥，再来看看南塞。南塞，用本阿芙的话讲：他是我们街区最乖的小孩。虽然他并不住我们街区，只是平时常来找他的好哥哥亨利。但是我们也没有去纠正本阿芙，就算说他是全美国最乖的小孩也不为过！他门门功课都是A，还担任他们私立高中马术队和击剑队的队长，带领团队得了不少奖，照片挂在体育馆的荣誉墙上。一头金发柔顺飘逸，男生女生都喜欢他，但他从来没玩弄过人家感情，课余时间不去参加派对喝酒滥交，居然去社区当普法志愿者。他养母是有爵位的，虽然两人没有血缘关系，但南塞却仿佛是天生的贵族，毫不犹豫地选择了一条笔直正确的道路，早早承担起了许多的责任。

完美如南塞，也有自己的软肋。亨利曾经和他在同一个孤儿院，两个人从小就在一起，后来分别被一对姐妹领养。这两个人羁绊很深。老天，光是提到亨利的名字我都要打个哆嗦，你如果见到他就知道了。那具年轻的身体四周散发着不属于这个年龄的阴沉与落寞，他总是一副似笑非笑的表情，绿眼珠让人想起黑豹或响尾蛇，仿佛随时能变成竖瞳。他喜欢穿古着，这让他有时看起来像个性十足的模特，有时则像一个邪教头子。我们一家都有点怕他，就算是托马斯这样的混世魔王，在他面前也会变成唯唯诺诺的鹌鹑。

之前说过了，南塞的软肋就是亨利。他简直为那个怪人神魂颠倒。他什么都听他的，我毫不怀疑，如果亨利让南塞去杀人，他也会二话不说手起刀落，他就是迷恋他到这种程度。有年圣诞节，李四邀请我们去他家一起过，我们在那里见到了南塞，并不意外。奇怪的是南塞不像平常一样和我们玩桌游，打电动，他只是安安静静地，在壁炉前看书，脸红得不正常，可能是被暖气熏得。托马斯坐在圣诞树下啃红白相间的糖棍，问我们有没有听见蜜蜂在嗡嗡地叫，我气死了，他这个猪脑子，冬天哪有什么蜜蜂。不过我确实也能听到轻微的嗡鸣。然后我就瞥见亨利在角落里摆弄一个玫粉色的像玩具一样的遥控器，他看向这边，我也慌忙转头，就看见南塞，俊美的南塞，不适地挪动自己的双腿，眼里泛起一层水光，脸红得更厉害了，我惊恐地竖起耳朵，震动声果然更加清晰。我要哭了，为可怜的南塞，他才十五岁，亨利这是对未成年进行残忍的性剥削啊。我绝望地看向天花板：爸，我要回家。托马斯那个蠢驴，那么大的人了，还在看电视里轮播的加菲猫，但是南塞也许会感谢他，托马斯把动画的声音调大不少。

我一直以为亨利在利用南塞的爱来对他进行欺辱。后来才发现，原来是我对爱的理解太肤浅狭隘。托马斯是个懒猪，但是却喜欢游泳，在这项运动上竟然还有过不错的成绩，我十二年级那个暑假，一直和他泡在南塞家的泳池里。请注意，这可不像我家后院那个水坑，放两个火烈鸟充气阀后就完全伸展不开了。南塞妈妈可是请人建了一座赛用规模的泳池，就为了南塞平时消遣。唉，这就是富婆，朴实无华。那天我们下水前先去换衣服，南塞磨磨蹭蹭的，托马斯猴急，没等他就去赛道里扑腾了。我则是去了一趟厕所，南塞应该是以为我和托马斯一道，这才把裤子脱下来，我在他身后，吓得捂住嘴巴，没敢出声，赶紧又缩回厕所里去了。靠在门后，我鼻子一酸，眼泪滚了下来：南塞的小屁股上，红紫交错的，都是抽痕。我好难过，继而又转为无法平息的愤怒。亨利居然把南塞欺负成这副惨相！

那一瞬间我觉得自己就是天降使者，拿着正义之戟，必将救南塞于水火，把他从那黑发恶魔的炼狱中捞出！听见南塞入水的声音，我才从隔间里溜出，鬼鬼祟祟地去翻他的衣物，找到了他的手机。但是有锁屏密码，我眼睛一转，敲进去亨利的生日，果然解开了。我一边感叹自己智勇双全，一边在心里痛骂亨利害人不浅。我翻到他们的聊天页面，咬牙切齿地誓要找出亨利操控南塞的证据。可越往前翻，我愤怒的神情就愈发凝固。别看亨利看起来像个煞星，在南塞面前说起话来，居然蛮体贴温柔。看到这样几行短讯我浑身一滞，大意就是，南塞：谢谢你理解我的癖好。但是不必勉强。亨利：任何能让你感到愉悦的事我都乐在其中。我彻底僵住了，感觉自己很可笑，像个跳梁小丑。真该死，这竟是小情侣之间的情趣吗，我感到身心俱疲，那一整天都很恍惚，南塞以为我低血糖，塞了我一嘴的巧克力。

像这样滑稽的事情还有很多，我能讲上个三天三夜，直讲到眼眶干裂，嘴唇起皮，声音嘶哑，因为之后的事情真没劲透了。但是任我怎么哭叫踢打，时间的巨轮都无情地隆隆碾过每一个我爱的人，把他们挤压得遍体鳞伤面目全非。托马斯变成了一个胡作非为的婊子，Olaf再也没联系过他。亨利去了法国念书，一年到头都不见人，南塞整天闷闷不乐，据说他们在冷战。我为了离我哥近些，帮我爸看着点他别把自己玩死，来了加州上大学。但他整天忙着鬼混，总是由我和南塞跟在他背后收拾烂摊子，活像两个勤勤恳恳的老母鸡。

我很累，我从小就累，长大了还累。我窥破了太多秘密，知晓了太多心事。但我总像个局外人，守着他们这一锅烂粥愁眉不展，却没有纵身一跃也被烫得体无完肤的勇气。几个星期前Olaf退役了，他有军衔，雪宝有军功，转业根本不愁。他到这边来与朋友聚会，我和南塞都很高兴，请他来南塞公寓里做客。我小心翼翼地问要不要叫我哥，南塞瞥了我一眼说别了，于是我识趣地闭上嘴。酒过三巡，我晕得不行，扶着墙去客房休息。醒来已经是半夜，我本想去去厨房接点水，在走廊里就听见一阵粘腻的交媾声传来。我放轻脚步，心跳如鼓，从墙边轻轻探出一点身子：两个赤裸健美的身体交叠在沙发上，他们的下身楔在一起，唇舌互相交缠，看起来两个人都动了些情。我只看了一眼就如遭雷劈，转过身把额头抵在冰凉的墙壁上。没过一会儿，肉体的碰撞声消失了，只剩下窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声和皮带扣叮叮当当的碰撞。南塞开口，声线没有一点起伏：“你甚至都不敢看我的脸，害怕会叫成另一个名字吗。”然后是死一般的沉寂，难以想象Olaf什么表情。我无法忍受，慌忙逃回房间，一头栽到在床上，把哭声埋在了枕头里。

我的心碎得稀烂，但不管怎样，我都爱我哥，也爱南塞。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给我的朋友 新年快乐


End file.
